


The One in the Hole

by Rikkamaru



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Shifters, Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped with his mother, Mogar must wake her up if they have any chance of taking revenge against the Mad King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glackedandmullered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/gifts).



> ...I needed an explanation that made sense to me, okay?
> 
> For glackedandmullered, I hope you like this little headcanon.

Mogar growled, his hands weakly digging into the dirt, his eyes glaring up, up, up into the dark chasm of a ceiling that trapped him and his mother. He cursed many things; the Mad King, for having his mother all along (with _that man_ , that horrid man that would kill her if he thought it would serve a higher purpose); the Green One and Blue One for angering him to the point of allying himself with their enemy (but even as he thought that he felt a stab of sadness, thought of the smell of betrayal and devastation that had emanated from them when he last saw them together).

But most of all, he cursed himself. For trusting such a man, for relying on any but himself to save his mother, for losing her in the first place. Indeed, it may be himself that Mogar forgives last, if ever.

But now he had more important things to attend to, staring at him with sightless eyes that did not spark with recognition as he thought they would. “Mother,” he called out, scrambling to his feet and lurching over to her, hands out. “Mother, it is I, Mogar.” The equipment was ripped off of her carefully so as not to harm her, but still she did not react. Mogar shook with the weakness infecting him. “Mother?”

The cow looked at him, but there was no light there, no sign of his mother, who would weather a storm for him to sleep comfortably, who was a constant presence for most of his life. At the sight of her eyes, dull with lack of recognition, Mogar his strength drain more and grabbed at her to steady himself, hands on her back. “Mother, please,” he begged. “Please awaken. You have foiled the Mad King, you have not given yourself away. Do not allow him even the slightest of victories.”

It was only after these words were delivered that Mogar fully lost power in his legs, but they did their job; a flash of realization lit up the cow’s eyes, followed by a brilliant awareness that made even the darkness around them seem brighter than before.

As the warrior sat back in exhaustion, a cacophony of pops and snaps echoed in the room, unnerving to any who heard it. When it finished there was no longer a cow standing before Mogar, but an older woman with greying red-brown hair wearing leather armor patterned much like cow hide, topped off with a hood that had horns attached to it. She looked around with shrewd brown eyes before stopping on Mogar, a concerned frown appearing on her face. “Son?”

“Mother,” he breathed out in relief, body shaking from the strain he’d put it through. “You’re awake.”

“I am,” she confirmed, kneeling down beside her child and resting a hand on his forehead. A light began to glow there. “And it appears that you have used up most of your energy.”

“I was looking for you, and grew frantic when you were missing for too long.” Mogar flinched a little as energy began to run through his body but did not move, knowing his mother would scold him otherwise. “The Mad King held you, was using you for…something.”

Her eyes darkened and there was nothing but anger in her voice as she growled, “I remember. And he will learn to regret taking me. But first we must get out.” She stood back up, dragging Mogar with her, and looked around.

“My weapon is not here,” he told her, getting out of her hold and carefully tensing the muscles in his body to test their renewed strength. “It was left above.”

“We’ll get it back,” she said dismissively, and readied her fist. When she brought it down on the wall nearest them, the wall shattered on impact and blew outward, revealing a tunnel that had likely been used to place her in that very room. “For now, we must regain our bearings. The Mad King will soon learn why angering Shifters is often the last thing one ever does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it would be neat if Mogar were a Shifter, who could one day take the form of the pelt he's wearing.


End file.
